Kuro Kaneki
Kuro was the previous master of Daichi and an ancestor of the Kaneki Family. Kuro is a bastard son of the head of Kaneki family many years ago and a human. His father had an affair with a human which was forbidden in the Era Kuro was born. He is like Daniel in many ways and was always being hated by the other masters, He has been stuck in Daichi's forest without aging for thousands of years.. Personality Kuro is a kind person who cared about the other masters until the other masters started to hate him, He used to be quite clumsy and messed things up quite fast, Since he got stuck in Daichi's forest he started to change over the years, He took care of the creatures and the plants since Daichi got sealed away. He might appear cold or uninterested at first but opens up to other after a while. History Kuro's mother and father were having an affair with each other, His father, The head of the Kaneki Family around that time was married with another woman but fell in love with Kuro's mother who was a human, Love between a demon and human was forbidden in that Era, When his father heard about the pregnancy he wanted to kill the baby after it was born to hide the truth for his family but Kuro's mother ran away and was able to enter Daichi's which was the only safe place for her to hide, She started to live in the forest and gave birth to Kuro but died after the birth, Daichi decided to take care of him and raise him as hiw own son. After he turned 10 he became Daichi's master and started to learn the arts of Daichi's powers. After mastering Daichi's powers he finally went outside of the forest for the first time since he was strong enough to protect himself of his father. After a while he met the other masters but they disliked him quite fast, Since he got raised by a dragon instead of humans or demons he stood out. After a while he started to run away from them and started to travel the world on his own, Seeing parts of the world and meeting new people but was avoided by humans since they were afraid halfbreeds and demons. He started to get into a depression since he felt he was the only halfbreed on the planet and being disliked by demons and humans. After he turned 16 he found another halfbreed and became friends with him but lost his life during a fight with other demons. Abilities Black flames Since Kuro is related to the Kaneki Family he is able to use black flames like the other family members, He was able to master it at a high level. Amduscas's armor This armor used to belong to the ancient demon Amduscas who used to have a high position 10000 years ago. This armor's abilities gives the user high speed and strengt. The user is able to control the elements and gravity, The user needs a high amount of Demonic Aura in order to use it and master it. Elemental master Since Kuro is Daichi's master he is able to control the earth and plants, When he uses this ablity his body starts to cover in green scales and his eyes turn into the same dragon eyes as Daichi's , Even though Daichi got a new master he is still able to use this ability. = Category:Kaneki Family